It's as Easy as 1, 2, 3
by Partners-N-Crime
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on the ABC's for Keiichi/Satoshi.


**A/N: Wow so, hi guys. I'm back(?). Well, kind of. I got inspired to write a short drabble (which isn't so short anymore, I'm afraid'''') for my OTP. I'm participating in NaNoWriMo which has also got me back into writing. Only bad part is that once I'm done with my word quota for that day, I have no motivation left to write anymore. Hopefully after November, or over my Thanksgiving break I can get around to updating some'''' **

**sorry I left you guys hanging'''**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this ABC drabble (BAD JESS THIS IS NOT DRABBLE LENGTH UGH YOU OVERDID IT) **

**I haven't a chance to edit it yet (I'm excited to post something''') so if there are big errors, I apologize and will attend to them maybe tomorrow.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Answer:

Keiichi blinked, not sure he had heard right. Satoshi was looking away from him, not even bothering to hide the blush that shown on his cheeks. Keiichi felt heat rise to his own cheeks but he hid the tint with his hands.

"S-So, you don't have to answer yet, I can just-" The blonde in front of him shifted his weight back and forth, looking like a nervous wreck. Keiichi just smiled.

"I already know my answer."

Boyfriend:

Neither of them was quite accustomed to the term 'boyfriend' yet, despite it being official. Just the mere thought of it caused both of them to become flustered, whether they liked to admit it or not. Thankfully, it was a relationship that didn't depend on labels or words alone. Just the feeling of each other's fingers intertwined with their own was enough.

Caresses:

Satoshi was fond of every part of his and Keiichi's relationship. He loved the closeness between the two of them and the understanding that could be felt. He loved the kisses, the touches, and just the feeling of having the other in his arms. He especially loved the nights they spent together, and the feeling of Keiichi's light caresses on his skin.

Dark:

His breath was short as he struggled to find his way through the pitch black darkness that enveloped him. He felt like it was strangling him, the night drowning him. Something touched him. He swung at it out of instinct. It flinched and drew back for mere seconds before coming for him again. He let out a desperate cry, putting his all into hitting his attacker. His senses came back too late, leaving him to realize that his hands were stained dark red with the blood of his beloved.

Eternal:

It did not matter when, how, or where. They were prepared to face anything and everything together, hand in hand. Together, they were eternal, lasting forever. Both smiled and one another before the whole world came crashing down around them.

Falling:

Satoshi cried out as he tripped over his own feet, falling forward. He clamped his eyes shut, bracing for the fall. Keiichi was torn between dodging and attempting to save the other before he made impact with the ground. His chivalrous side took over, resulting in them both falling and becoming a tangled mess of limbs on the ground. Neither of them could help but laugh.

Good night:

The words were whispered lovingly in the dark. Dimness shrouded Keiichi's bedroom and their eyes had yet to adjust. However both knew that the other was smiling as they moved in closer, enjoying the warmth the other brought.

Humor:

"Looks like Keiichi's the loser this time!" Mion announced, everyone laughing. Keiichi crossed his arms over his chest.

"That game was unfair! I shouldn't have to go through with this!" Satoshi shook his head and clicked his tongue.

"Come on Keiichi, have a sense of humor." The blonde held up a special maid's outfit, an amused smile on his face. Keiichi rolled his eyes playfully. He couldn't stay mad.

Intimacy:

Satoshi couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips as cold air touched his midriff. Keiichi's warm hand ghosted along the exposed skin. The brunette leaned in, placing light kisses from the blonde's jaw line to his collarbone. Satoshi ran his fingers through Keiichi's soft hair, his eyes starry. Moments like these were absolute bliss.

Jokes:

Keiichi held out two vegetables, a smirk on his face. He felt like playing a joke.

"Which is the cauliflower and which is the broccoli? If you get it right, I'll give you a kiss."

Satoshi's brow wrinkled as he stared at the two vegetables. His eyes continued to move between the two; no matter how many times he looked he wasn't able to tell. Finally, he just looked away and pointed blindly.

"That's cauliflower."

Keiichi smiled, feeling a tad bit evil as he set down the two broccoli's he had been holding. He leaned in and kissed the blonde's lips lightly.

"It's a consolation for putting up with me."

Keepsake:

Satoshi held his old baseball bat in his hands, lightly tossing it in the air. It was a special keepsake to both him and Keiichi. He took a few steps back and swung it once or twice, nostalgia overcoming him. This bat was a treasure to him.

Lies:

Keiichi swallowed hard, trying to rid himself of all the nervousness he felt at that moment. The anxiety was almost unbearable as he walked next to Satoshi. The blonde was preoccupied with looking at the sky, whereas Keiichi was glancing over at him. The attraction he felt to his friend made him want to tear his hair out. The brunette bit his lip as he kept reminding himself 'he'll never feel the same'. Satoshi seemed to pick up on the glances Keiichi kept stealing.

"What's wrong? Something on my face?" He asked jokingly. Keiichi was startled by the sudden question. He swallowed once more, finding his voice.

"Uh, yeah, here, I'll get it." He took the opportunity to run a finger across the other's bottom lip and along his cheek. "G-got it."

Lies.

Mine:

Keiichi pulled the other close to him, kissing the back of his neck gently. Satoshi sighed happily, enjoying the feeling. The brunette leaned in and nipped at Satoshi's ear lobe causing him to squirm at the feeling.

"I'm so glad you're mine and I'm yours…"

Nights:

Usually it was at night that Satoshi felt the most anxiety. The warm reminder that Keiichi was with him was what helped him to forget of his troubles. The feeling the other provided for him was indescribable and irreplaceable as far as Satoshi was concerned. As he laced his fingers with the sleeping Keiichi's, he began to feel safe again. He wouldn't trade these nights for anything in the world.

Outside:

It was the first breath of fresh air that Satoshi had taken in a long time. It felt good to stretch his limbs and walk around outside Irie's clinic. It was a bit disappointing that this would be short lived, but he enjoyed it while it lasted. The blue sky of Hinamizawa greeted him after a long absence. The sound of someone peddling a bike caused him to look down. A brunette teen of about his age had pulled into the clinic. He jumped off his bike, and made eye contact with the blonde. Satoshi's cheeks turned a slight pink as the other grinned at him and waved. He felt flustered and was unsure of what to do. He forced a stiff arm into the air and waved back tentatively.

"I don't think I've seen you around before. I'm still fairly new to this town." The boy called out from across the lot. "My name's Maebara Keiichi. What's yours?"

Persistent:

Keiichi lightly bit onto Satoshi's bottom lip and tugged, pleading for entrance. Embarrassed, Satoshi pushed him back; his cheeks were stained a bright red. Keiichi smirked and ran his fingers through the blonde locks. Satoshi's eyes closed; he could feel himself relenting. The blonde gave up, leaning in close. He pressed his lips to the Keiichi's, which were pulled back in a smug smile. His persistence paid off most of the time.

Qualms:

There were plenty qualms that Satoshi had experienced throughout his life. For much of his existence after his parents passed, he felt feelings of anxiety and apprehensiveness. Sometimes they got so bad he was unsure of how he could continue on. It wasn't until Keiichi entered his life that some of those qualms faded. He no longer worried as much about his troubles; he had someone to share them with. That feeling outweighed his worries.

Risk:

It was a risky wager, but Keiichi was willing to try. He took a deep breath, unable to contain any longer the feelings that threatened to make the contents of his chest explode. He sat at his desk, his eyes on the back of a certain blonde haired teen. Keiichi groaned. There was no way he could confess. A spark of determination took over his being and he took out a pencil and a scrap piece of paper. He began to write frantically, putting all of his feelings into flowing words. He finished a minute later and admired his piece of work. He decided he wouldn't read the contents in case they gave him second thoughts. He slipped the note into his pocket for safe keeping.

After school, he watched Satoshi exit the classroom. The brunette jumped up and ran to Satoshi's unattended things and slipped the note inside his bag. He watched it fall on top of his books. The brunette ran back to his desk just as Satoshi reentered the room.

Little did Keiichi know was that instead of a confession, Satoshi received a list informing him of the Maebara's grocery list.

Security: Late nights and times alone made Satoshi feel uncomfortable. Haunted by memories and his own thoughts, these times were like torture. The only remedy he found was the blanket of security that Keiichi seemed to cast over him when he held him tight as they slept or hooked an arm around his waist as they walked together.

Time:

Unlike Rika who remembers every year and every day she ever experienced, Keiichi and Satoshi did not. Granted, sometimes Keiichi had relapses where he remembered certain scenes of events, but as a whole, time like that was not remembered. Yet, Keiichi and Satoshi both felt as if they had known each other for a much longer period of time than what they had. It was unexplainable through words, but actions could prove otherwise.

Understanding:

There was much more to Keiichi than he let on. There were feelings and emotions that they experienced that were indescribable at times. Sometimes they were positive, other times negative. Most people wouldn't care to dig any deeper into the psyche to understand mere feelings. But with Satoshi, there was a deep bond of understanding and trust that Keiichi had never experienced before. It was genuine, and he was thankful for that.

Vying:

"Got you!" Keiichi laughed as water squirted from the toy gun he held in his hand. Satoshi shielded himself with his hands best he could. The blonde sighed and laughed heartily as he stepped off to the sidelines and watched as Keiichi vied to be the winner of their P.E. game. The blonde always did think that competitive side of him was cute.

Worry:

There were times that Keiichi worried, maybe a little too much, for his partner. After what the blonde had experienced and been through in his life, Keiichi couldn't help it. It was a form of caring. He watched the other sleep, relieved to see a peaceful, non-pained, expression on his face. He brushed the bangs out of the other's shut eyes before leaning in and touching his forehead with his own.

"I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again."

ineXperience:

Satoshi was couldn't control his shaking as he pinned Keiichi down on his couch. The movie they had been watching was boring and Keiichi had kept being a tease. Without thinking, Satoshi made a brass move and they were now in this compromising position. Keiichi's expression was of utter surprise, his cheeks tinged pink. Satoshi let his urges take over as he leaned in and kissed the brunette. He let his inexperienced hands slip in and out of new places they had never been before, earning gasps from the teen beneath him. Satoshi had a feeling he could get used to this.

Yawning:

Satoshi groaned and stretched as he and Keiichi walked to school together per usual.

"I stayed up too late last night…" He muttered, his words almost cut off by a yawn. "I can't seem to stop yawning…"

A devilish idea took over Keiichi. As Satoshi opened his mouth to yawn again, Keiichi grabbed him by his collar and leaned in, cutting off the yawn with a kiss. He let his tongue slip inside, exploring. Satoshi pulled back out of surprise, feeling more awake than he had all morning. Keiichi laughed as his tongue trailed over his own lips, more suggestively than he intended.

"Problem solved."

Zzzzz:

It was perfection. There was nothing else that Satoshi could have wished for in his life. Keiichi was asleep on top of him, his head resting on the other's shoulder. They often took naps together like this, when the day was long and they needed to wind down. It was the perfect way, Satoshi thought, as he drifted off to sleep. It was only sweet dreams, sweet sailing, and zzzzz.


End file.
